Blood Moon
by Zaila
Summary: Twin siblings Alexandria Lexi and Joseph are pulled into the world of twilight when Lexi is in a terrible car accident and becomes a vampire. Torn, Joseph must choose between his sister and the new love of his life, Jenny, who happens to be a were-lion.


CHAPTER ONE – ALEXANDRIA

(Alex P.O.V)

"_I touched his face 'look,' I said. 'I love you more than everything else in the world combined. Isn't that enough?'_

_  
'Yes, it is enough' he answered, smiling. 'Enough for forever'_

_  
And he leaned down to press his cold lips once more to my throat"  
_

_* * * * _

_  
_The book hit the floor beside my bed with a muffled bang. _Why couldn't MY life be that exciting? _I sighed. My life was so boringly normal. Go to school, do my homework, sleep. Wake up. Repeat. _If only I could meet one of those vamps…_ it was no fair. Bella has more than her share…

I heaved another sigh and rolled out of bed. Sure enough, as soon as my feet hit the floor, my brother's deep voice echoed through the halls.

"Lexi! Come on!" he knocked on my closed bedroom door. "You said you'd be ready already."

"Almost, bro. Give me five minutes." I rummaged through my drawers and pulled out tonight's outfit: A pair of worn jeans and a fitted tee. I laced my black high-tops and pulled a brush through my wavy auburn hair and grabbed my purse, heading out the door.

My twin brother, Joseph, grabbed my arm and steered me down the stairs. He unconsciously flicked his shaggy blonde hair out of his chocolate eyes. He decided to grow it long freshman year. Short hair was too 'young' for him.

He sat on his motorcycle and pulled me down behind him. I strapped on my helmet and he sped off, barely waiting for me to lock my arms around his waist.

The houses flew by on either side of us as Jo wove between the traffic, impatient to get to town. The sound of horns followed the bike, barely heard over the roaring of the engine. We pulled up in front of the town's main movie theatre and Jo vaulted off of the bike.

He bolted into the theatre and said, "Two for Twilight, please." _Yes yesyesyesyesyesyes twwwwiiiilllight!!!!_

_  
_ "Jo? Lexi? Hey guys!" Al excitedly waved at us. "You seeing Twilight too?"

"Yea, you want to sit with us?"

The ticket lady shook her head "I'm sorry we are sold out for the night."

"Crap." I turned to Jo "Now what?"

"Well, Phil is throwing a party, how bout we check it out?"

"Me too?" Al asked as he scratched his red curly hair. He tipped his head down so he could look at our reactions.

"Sure Al, lets go."

* * *

When we got to Phil's house, we had to park two blocks away in the only open space. Not that Phil is popular, but he throws awesome parties.

It was pretty hot inside, so I took off my T-shirt to reveal a dark green tank top. I poked Jo. "I'm going to go get a drink." He nodded and said, "No alcohol Lex."

I rolled my eyes. Duh. I maneuvered through the crowd of teens dancing to the loud music. In the kitchen there was a person passed out on the floor. That, ladies and gents is why I don't drink.

There was also a guy I recognized from homeroom. "Hey Alex, want a beer?" he cooed. "No I don't drink." I said and started to back away. He was drunk. "Why don't you let me show you how fun it is?" he started toward me causing me to back up more toward the door. "No I really sh-" _thump_. I ran into someone. "Sorry I di-" I realized as I turned around I was speaking into his chest. My eyes slowly turned up. Little more, liiitle more. God he was tall. I guessed 6'5 or 6'4. Wow.

Mr. Tall smiled at drunk dude. "Is there a problem?" I quickly answered "No, uh, we were, uh, just joking around." I flashed them both a Hollywood smile. "Inside joke."

Drunk dude nodded and scurried away. Mr. Tall held out his hand to me, "James."

I shook it, "Lexi." "Surely you didn't come here alone?"

"No I came with my brother Jo. He's here somewhere…"

* * *

(Jo POV)

I felt a finger on my arm, "I'm going to get a drink." Lexi said after she took off her T-shirt. Thank god she had a shirt underneath. I nodded and said "No alcohol Lex." The last thing I wanted was for her to get wasted and do anything stupid.

She rolled her eyes and set off for the kitchen. Al turned to me, "Does she even know how hot she looks right now? Christ, if she were mine…"

I held back a laugh. Al has been crushing on my sister since sixth grade when he became my best friend. Lex doesn't notice, though. I do. Al has never had a girlfriend, ever. Do you know what that does to your rep in Junior year? He says 'there's only one chick for me.' Look how far _that's_ gotten him.


End file.
